


Nineteen

by morrezela



Series: Bodyguard [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Bodyguard, Class Issues, Intoxication, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodyguard!Jensen helps charge!Jared up to his room to sleep off the spiked apple cider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nineteen

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a fic meme that I had on my journal.
> 
> All mistakes you find are my own.

“Oh, God,” Jensen whimpers as Jared’s mouth starts to suck on his Adam’s apple again.

“C’n feel your voice ‘umble, so ssessy,” Jared slurs against Jensen’s windpipe.

“Yeah, real sexy,” Jensen agrees as he prays for the elevator to move faster. It’s sad that he’s hard right now because drunken groping is so not his thing. Even when he’s as drunk as the other party, he’s more than willing to go nap it off.

Drunken sex is uncoordinated and uncomfortable, and Jensen likes to be coherent.

But it’s Jared, and Jensen has had troubles keeping his mind for ages now, but he knows better than to make any sort of move one him. Jensen only beat out the other bodyguard applicants because of his looks. He’s not ashamed of this fact because he knew his competition, and they all could’ve given him a run for his money.

Thankfully, the Padalecki family is both rich and influential. They need everything to look perfect, and while normal bodyguards are meant to never be seen, Jensen is Jared’s hired companion. He’s there to not only throw his body into harm’s way, but listen patiently whenever Jared has issues. And he gets photographed by the paparazzi because of it.

The family trusts him to not wag his tongue at the gossip pages, and Jensen’s never had a problem with that. He just has a little problem not wagging his tongue all over his charge’s body.

It isn’t a concern at the moment because Jared is drunker than a skunk. The party was dull, boring even. It wasn’t warm and cheerful like a holiday party should be. It wasn’t a gathering of friends and family, but another gala, another spectacle. Normally, Jensen has to admit, the parties the Padalecki family holds are pretty top notch events. This one had been done through a party planner, and it showed.

Jensen doesn’t blame Jared for spiking the apple cider; he just blames him for drinking so much of it.

“You h’ve the nicest ash,” Jared mumbles as Jensen moves to unlock the hotel room door.

“Mmmhmmm,” Jensen agrees fondly instead of making a comment about smoke and fire and all the dirty things that he wants to do to one Jared Padalecki.

Jared cops a feel of Jensen’s bottom, and he, in turn, almost drops both of them on the floor as the door swings open.

“Come on, Jay, time for bed,” Jensen urges as he hauls Jared towards the overly indulgent monstrosity that takes up most of the room.

“Yeah,” Jared’s agreement is enthusiastic, but Jensen isn’t worried. His charge might not get tanked that often, but Jensen knows that Jared will be asleep in seconds once he’s ensconced in his bed.

“Don’t go,” Jared says as soon as Jensen has wrangled his handcrafted, Italian leather shoes from his feet.

“Not going anywhere, Jay. You know that. Sleeping in the same room tonight even,” Jensen soothes. There was a death threat the other day. An overseas competitor got a little excited when Jared’s father won a contracting bid, and all of the bodyguards are on full alert for it. Even Jensen, who has one of the lowest threat charges what with Jared being too big and old to easily haul off, is being hyper vigilant.

Normally they get adjoining rooms to give Jared some sort of privacy while allowing Jensen to have easy access in the case of an emergency. With the threat hanging over their heads, Jensen is sleeping on the couch tonight, assuming he sleeps at all.

It’s silly. Jared is nineteen and a painter. He isn’t going into the family business. He’ll more than likely marry some rich business man or doctor or lawyer and host lavish business parties for his husband while raising money for charities in his spare time. He’s the last Padalecki that should be targeted, but that could be just what puts him at the top of the list, and Jensen isn’t going to take that chance.

Jensen should be scolding Jared for getting drunk what with the threat hanging over their heads, but he was nineteen himself when he got this gig. Nineteen and freshly drummed out of the military because he got caught making out with a general’s son. He’d gotten an honorable discharge because the general liked him. If Greg had been a girl instead of a boy, Jensen would’ve been welcomed into the family with open arms.

As it was, he wasn’t, and back then the rules were still the rules. He couldn’t afford college without the government assistance, and he’d had to drop out. His family was poor, and he didn’t want to drain them, so he’d jumped as hard as he could on the body guarding opportunity.

He has never touched a drop of alcohol while he’s been on duty. The few times that he isn’t, Jensen does his best not to drink to excess, but he can still remember his nineteen-year-old self drinking himself blind every night because he thought that he’d screwed up his entire future.

Comparatively, Jared’s typical young adult drinking is sort of amusing, and his hangover the next day is going to be enough of a reminder that overindulgence is a bad thing.

“No, Jensen,” Jared protests again as Jensen tucks him under the covers, “don’ go.”

“Jay…”

“Don’ go home for the holidays, pleashe? Stay wif me?” Jared asks.

Jensen gets to go home for the actual holidays themselves: Easter, Christmas, Thanksgiving, Labor Day, and for some inexplicable reason he gets President’s Day off in place of the Fourth of July. He goes home for all of them, and Jared’s always gotten a little gloomy when he goes, but this is the first time that he’s ever said anything.

Then again, tonight is the first time that Jared has ever tried to come on to him either.

“I’ll be back before you know it,” Jensen soothes instead of arguing with Jared about it. This isn’t a case of a spoiled, rich child demanding his way. Jared is a man and well trained in being gracious and charitable.

The Padalecki family isn’t one of the ones that are only generous for the press, they insist that charity be in the hearts of all their family members, and Jared knows he is privileged. Taking advantage of that fact has probably never crossed his mind.

Jared makes a sad, whining noise in his throat at Jensen’s words.

“Hey, Buddy, want to tell me what’s going on in there?” Jensen coaxes when Jared doesn’t drift off into his normal drunken sleep.

“I’ve nev’r had that family Thanksssgivin’ you see on TV, you know? All togefer an’ pie,” Jared mumbles unhappily.

“It’s television. Nobody has that,” Jensen tells him.

“I guess,” Jared answers.

“But?”

“Someday you’re gonna go, and you’re gonna stay gone. And I’m gonna be left behind,” Jared says as his eyes start to drift shut and he succumbs to his body’s natural tendency to be a sleepy drunk.

And even as Jensen reaches up to turn off the bedside lamp, he can feel tears trying to burn at the back of his eyelids, because it isn’t true.

Someday it’s going to be Jared leaving, and someday the only thing that Jensen’s going to have left is that family that scrapes together extra money so that they can have boxed stuffing instead of making their own from moldy bread for major holidays. Someday he isn’t going to work for the Padalecki’s and won’t be bringing home the customary free turkey for Christmas that Mrs. Padalecki gifts all of the house workers with.

What is worse is someday Jensen’s heart is going to get taken away from him because he was the stupid idiot that fell in love with his own charge on the day of his high school prom. The Padaleckis don’t even know that Jensen went. He officially was off duty during school functions because of school policy, and the security that drove the limo for Jared and his date was competent enough that Jensen hadn’t been worried.

But Jensen had promised Jared that he’d see him in his tux, and he’d messed that up when he’d ended up having to swap duties for the afternoon because another guard’s wife had gone into labor.

Sneaking in to the high school was easy when the bodyguard that was officially on duty used to be in secret ops. He’d helped Jensen in, and found him a covert spot to watch all the gaudy couples spin around the dance floor in youthful abandon and horrible coordination.

Jared had been beautiful. Jensen’s heart had lodged in his throat and never come back down, and someday it is going to kill him when Jared says goodbye.

No man is going to want his husband to have a bodyguard that is as close to Jared as Jensen is, and a wife would be just as bad.

But that isn’t a worry for this year or even the next. Jared’s family likely won’t let a marriage happen until they’re certain that Jared is old enough to make a mature decision about it, and that time isn’t upon them yet. Jared isn’t done being young and making his mistakes, and as long as he isn’t, Jensen doesn’t have to worry.

It’s a hell of a thing to be thankful for.


End file.
